


Первый День Года (Рождественские истории)

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fem, Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, Het, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Slash, Snowball Fight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый День - лучшее время для веселья, празднеств, горячительных напитков и, конечно же, романтики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. История первая. Снежки (Блэкволл/ж!Кадаш)

**Author's Note:**

> Семь с половиной историй об особенностях празднования Первого Дня Года в Инквизиции.

Снег ухнул на Скайхолд неожиданно. Ну как неожиданно. Это все-таки была зима. Что, впрочем, не помешало половине обитателей горной крепости возмутиться им, будто это не снег в конце декабря, а град в июле.  
Вместо ожидаемых приготовлений к торжествам приходилось откапывать дома и разгребать сугробы, придавившие двери.  
К работе по спасению Скайхолда подключились все, поэтому не было удивительно, что во дворике с лопатами отметились и эльфы-прислужники, и генерал.  
Вычистив дорожку к конюшням, Блэкволл занялся мыслями волнительными. Чтобы поддерживать тепло в замке, было необходимо много поленьев. Очень много. Возможно, больше, чем было у них в запасе. Ненароком он заметил, с какой задумчивостью поглядывал на его деревянные поделки их гном-хозяйственник. Ему это не понравилось.  
Чтобы обезопасить свои труды от преждевременной кончины на благо общества, Страж быстро раздарил половину, заодно спасая и себя от продумывания подарков, а вторую надежно запер в своем шкафу.  
Подумав, он замаскировал его хвойным венком в надежде на то, что на святой символ праздника вандалы не покусятся.  
  
Укутавшись в меховой воротник, мужчина плотно запер дверь своей каморки и выбрался наружу. Он глубоко вдохнул, втягивая ноздрями свежий морозный воздух. Морозный воздух не оценил его попытки сблизиться и вцепился в те части лица, что не были защищены волосами, как дикая кошка.  
Блэкволл охнул и стянул шнур на накидке туже. Теперь из капюшона торчал только кончик неровного носа.  
Маневрируя по узким обесснеженным тропкам, мужчина двинулся к кузнице — самому теплому месту во всем Скайхолде.  
Жаром она полыхала даже в такой мороз. Снег, опасаясь раскаленного здания, не подбирался к ней ближе, чем на четыре фута, и стаивал по дороге. Время от времени туда стекались погреться самые неожиданные для этого места личности — то Сера шмыгала из угла в угол, притворяясь, что потеряла что-то важное, то Дориан дефилировал рядом в своей легкой мантии — на кончиках его усов звенели сосульки. Он утверждал, что ему интересна исключительно компания кузнеца, но кузнец-то знал, что ему нужно только одно — тепло горна.  
Не сказать, чтобы Блэкволл был настолько меркантильной сущностью. По сути, он направлялся туда, чтобы забрать обратно свой меч, чье выгнутое лезвие обещали поправить к обеду. Но и не то чтобы он его совершенно случайно не сдал, не надеясь на то, что у него будет повод оказаться в теплом уголке.  
  
В своих мыслях он добрался до таверны, где впервые на его памяти ледяной эль не пользовался успехом. Подавальщицы только и успевали, что носить подогретое вино с пряностями, и теперь им нужно было быть еще проворнее, чем летом — ведь остывали напитки на холоде быстрее, чем нагревались в жару.  
Страж замер на несколько секунд, раздумывая, не перехватить ли чарочку, когда на него совершенно вероломно напали со спины.  
Снаряд, который был в него направлен, врезался ему аккурат между плечей. Не ожидавший подлости мужчина качнулся вперед, но устоял. Со сноровкой опытного воина он мгновенно развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и начал выискивать опасность глазами.  
За ним никого не было. Только сугробы и снеговики Серы, украшенные морковками в местах, где их меньше всего ожидаешь увидеть.  
Блэкволл даже решил, что ему показалось. Возможно, ком слипшегося снега слетел с покатой крыши и вопреки устоявшимся стереотипам завалился не за шиворот, а просто на спину.  
Страж вскинул взгляд на черепичный скат, где вместе со снегом притаились и менее безобидные сосульки, и пожал плечами.  
Однако стоило ему развернуться и вознамериться идти в выбранном ранее направлении, как на него обрушился новый ледяной удар. На сей раз он пришелся на затылок, и сквозь более тонкую ткань капюшона холод ощутился гораздо весомее.  
  
— Что за баловство, — как можно строже сказал он, оглядываясь. — Сера, если это ты, не посмотрю, что ты дама, выдеру за уши.  
  
Один из сугробов пошевелился. Вот оно.  
Блэкволл вспомнил свои лучшие времена, когда породистым рысаком кинулся в ту сторону. Маленькая пушистая фигурка дернулась в первое мгновение, но убегать не стала.  
Мужчина разжал руки на своей добыче. Из капюшона на него выглядывала курносая мордочка его Кадаш в обрамлении светлых волос.  
  
— Ты никогда меня не угадываешь, — с легким укором сказала Малика.  
— Просто ты всегда меня удивляешь.  
  
Она прищурилась, морща брови, но в целом его оправдание приняла.  
  
Он помог ей встать и отряхнуться от снега. Гномка обтерла покрасневшее лицо мягкими варежками и гордо подняла голову. Не менее гордо она взяла его за руку и позволила вывести себя из сугроба.  
  
— Все там что-то готовятся, — немного ворчливо заметила она. — Рубят деревья. Вешают на них какие-то бумажки. И стекло.  
— Украшают, — понятливо кивнул Блэкволл.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы было красиво.  
— Ну это да, но, — она всплеснула второй рукой. — Тут же столько снега. Из него можно делать что угодно. Маленькие шарики. И… и большие…  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто никогда не видела снега.  
  
Малика насупилась.  
  
— У гномов вообще нет снега. Это к слову.  
— Но ты же не из Орзаммара.  
— Ну да. Но везде, где я бывала, снега тоже не было.  
  
Блэкволл покачал головой. Она потянула его в сторону, сбивая кулаком верхушку нагребенного кем-то сугроба.  
  
— У вас такие странные праздники, — протянула она. — Первый День Года. Почему бы не начать год с весны?  
— Потому что так заведено.  
— Заведено.  
— Потому, что весной нельзя насладиться всеми прелестями Первого Дня Года.  
— Какими еще прелестями?  
— Разными. Украшенными елями, зимними песнями, поцелуями под венками из остролиста, подарками, сластями и теплым яичным коктейлем.  
— Звучит хорошо. Но снег лучше.  
— Отчего же?  
— Он белый. И липкий.  
  
Было забавно, насколько необыкновенными она находила простые вещи. Как снег. Или как его.  
Когда-то она посмотрела на него, и он понял, что необыкновенный.  
Быть может, и в снеге был смысл.  
  
Пользуясь тем, что Кадаш отвлеклась, Страж соорудил небольшой снежок и легко бросил в ее сторону.  
  
— Ах ты! — она развернулась раньше, чем он успел зарядить в нее второй, топоча, как разъяренный бронто. — Это война, длинноногий.  
  
Блэкволл только охнул, когда она запрыгнула за сугроб и начала обстреливать его снежками.  
На секундочку он вспомнил, что порядочный джентльмен, которому не пристало воевать с дамой, тем более дамой своего сердца, но снежок в бороде оказался жгуче холодным, заставляя его забыть о всепрощении.  
  
— Пощады не ждите, миледи, — предупредил он, занимая позицию за низкой оградой, заваленной снегом.  
  
Снаряды сыпались один за одним, словно запускающим не требовалось ни мгновения на передышку. Стражу, не вовремя выглянувшему из-за укрытия сбило с головы капюшон. Инквизитор же послужила отличной мишенью, перебегая от одного сугроба к другому.  
Блэкволл на какое-то время упустил ее из виду, и снежный залп прекратился. Он поднялся в полный рост, выглядывая гномку. Он даже подумал, что она могла провалиться в какую-нибудь яму, заваленную снегом, и заволновался. Но ненадолго.  
  
С тихим поскрипыванием к нему приближались сзади. Серый Страж позволил ей посчитать, будто не замечает ее.  
С победным криком Малика напрыгнула на него, валя в белую гору. Он развернулся, и она клещом вцепилась в его воротник.  
  
Блэкволл мог бы обеспокоиться, что его одежда промокнет, и он простудится, но она лежала на нем и заглядывала в него так хитро-хитро, что он смиловался и обнял ее за талию.  
  
Кадаш поежилась и уткнулась своим лбом в его.  
  
— У тебя потрясающая борода, Том. Ты похож на гнома.  
— Это был комплимент?  
— Агааа, — найдя его губы и поцеловав его, она подняла голову. — Ничего не чувствую. Рот онемел.  
  
Он потер ее бока, силясь вернуть в них тепло.  
  
— Неа.  
— А так?  
— Ммм, — она чмокнула его несколько раз. — Надо попробовать делать это в тепле.  
— Неплохо было бы.  
  
Блэкволл запрокинул голову и заметил, что за баловством они как раз подобрались к кузнице.  
Инквизитор проследила за его взглядом.  
  
— Давай наперегонки.  
  
Он только перевернуться на бок успел, когда гномка скачками понеслась к дверям.  
Качая головой, мужчина с кряхтением поднялся —, а в количестве слоев теплой одежды, надетой на него, это было особенно унизительно, — и побрел в ту же сторону.  
  
…  
  
Дрожа от холода, Малика глотала ром, разбавленный горячей медовой водой. Она спрятала ноги в одеяле и восседала на бочке недалеко от камина.  
Повесив некоторые элементы одежды и сапоги на готовые копья, уже выправленные кузнецом, они смиренно ожидали, когда те заново высохнут. Торопиться было некуда.  
  
— Брр, — озвучила она свое состояние. — Этот снег.  
— Бывает колючим, — резонно заметил Блэкволл, облокачиваясь о шкаф рядом.  
— Он все равно классный.  
  
Кадаш заболтала ногами, укутывая их крепче.  
  
— Снег и поцелуи, — твердо сказала она. — Вот эти две вещи. Самые лучшие вещи вашего зимнего праздника. И все.  
— А что же я, моя дорогая Малика?  
— О, ты круглогодично хорошая вещь.  
— Ну раз так.  
— Так.  
  
Он улыбнулся.

 

 


	2. История вторая. Печенье (ж!Тревелиан/Сера)

Самым увлекательным, что находила Сера в празднике, были подарки. Вернее то, что можно было здорово пошутить над получающим их, завернув в цветную бумагу не ожидаемый приятный сюрприз, а какой-нибудь кусок угля фаллической формы или коробочку с дохлым жуком.  
Эвелина только головой покачала, оставив увлеченную составлением праздничных розыгрышей эльфийку сидеть верхом на столе в ее покоях. Увидев, насколько та была погружена в процесс, она поняла, что ее не отвлекло бы, даже если бы Тревелиан пробежалась мимо с юбкой на голове. А это был шанс!  
О, да, Эвелина не двадцать четыре часа в сутки была деловой магессой в строгом костюмчике. Она тоже была способна на разные милые простые немагические штуки, что ей и хотелось доказать эльфийке-проказнице. Любимой эльфийке.  
  
В Круге было не очень много вещей, которые она бы вспоминала с теплом. В основном, это были люди. Мудрые наставники, друзья, рядом с которыми она чувствовала себя нормальной, храмовник из вечерней смены, под суровым шлемом которого находилось очень милое улыбчивое лицо.  
И печенья. Зимние праздничные печенья.  
Как в любом Круге под сенью Церкви, андрастианские традиции прочно держались среди его обитателей. И хотя в массиве это были унылые традиции вроде чтения молитв, была одна замечательная. А конкретно — торжественное справление Первого Дня Года. Возможно, делалось это не столь из альтруистических соображений, а скорее из практичных — сплотить учеников, дать им почувствовать глоток свободы —, а когда его почувствуешь, как не тогда, когда можешь самостоятельно выбрать, какого цвета гирлянду повесишь между книжными шкафами. И естественно неотъемлемой частью праздника были сладости. Большие печенья самых причудливых форм с цукатами, корицей и лимонной цедрой. Котята, солнышки, человечки. Некоторые из них покрывались сахарной глазурью и выкладывались на тарелки, другие же обвязывались красными лентами и вешались на праздничные ели.  
Эвелина зачмокала губами, представляя, как самостоятельно приготовит целый поднос вкусностей и сделает сюрприз Сере. Сюрпризы та любила, пожалуй, даже больше, чем садиться за ее стулом сзади, пока леди Инквизитор писала письма, и мять ее грудь обеими руками.  
  
Для того чтобы собрать все нужное, потребовалась помощь — конечно же — Варрика. Гному понадобилась целая неделя, чтобы достать необходимое, чего не найти на кухне Скайхолда: формочки, цветная посыпка и шарики из помадки. Тревелиан точно не знала, как она их применит; в оригинальном рецепте их не было. Тем не менее, когда гном упомянул о том, что они пользуются большой популярностью среди детворы, она сразу сказала да. Еще бы, большего ребенка, чем Сера, она не знала.  
Доставка прибыла вовремя — об этом беспокоиться не стоило. Приняв у Варрика товар, Эвелина украдкой спрятала его под теплой накидкой, в которой рассекала по замку, и крадучись дернула на кухню.  
  
Ее присутствие там местные эльфийки восприняли с восторгом и благоговением. Расступившись перед ней, они смотрели на нее во все глаза. Женщина вздохнула. Сколько бы она ни пыталась сократить это расстояние, ей все равно удивлялись не меньше, чем дракону, заглянувшего в лавку пряностей.  
  
— Я вас ненадолго потесню, — она кашлянула.  
  
Ушастый коллектив разошелся в разные стороны, открывая ей путь к очагу и столу с гладкой поверхностью. Около него не было ножей, и на его столешнице не виднелось ни одной царапины. Скорее всего, именно его использовали для раскатывания хлеба.  
Эвелина кое-что соображала в готовке, поэтому знала такие вещи.  
  
К сожалению, ее кое-что не сильно выходило за границы этого знания.  
В ее планах было тихонько проникнуть на кухню, тихонько замесить тесто и не менее тихонько наполнить формочки и запечь. Аудитория вокруг ее несколько смущала. Ошибиться она не могла.  
  
Под заинтересованными взглядами леди Инквизитор прошествовала к мешку с мукой и деловито принялась развязывать шнур. Стараясь выглядеть легко и непринужденно, она наклонила его, чтобы отсыпать немного в свою посуду. Легко и непринужденно мешок, который весил не меньше ста двадцати фунтов — это было ни больше ни меньше, а ее собственный вес, — начал падать. Пытаясь подхватить утекающий груз, Тревелиан оседлала его и упала вместе с ним на пол.  
Эльфийки продолжали молча смотреть представление, видимо посчитав, что все так и задумывалось.  
Эвелина забросила волосы за плечо и деятельно принялась черпать муку из открывшейся горловины, зажимая ее между ног, чтобы она никуда не делась. Посудина, которую она выбрала, подходила для этого дела не лучшим образом. Чтобы унести в небольшой жестяной кружке, оказавшейся ситом, муку, ей пришлось придерживать дно всей ладонью.  
Обратно к своему столу она добралась немного белее и пшеничнее, чем была.  
  
— Где у вас масло? — перешла она к следующему пункту, сверяясь с рецептом.  
  
Они некоторое время молчали, переглядываясь, а потом самая смелая эльфийка показала на маслобойку в углу.  
Инквизитор на сей раз была мудрее. Она взяла плоскую тарелку с вполне ощутимым дном без каких бы то ни было отверстий и направилась к цели. Сняв деревянную крышку, она заглянула внутрь. Масло было прекрасным. Свежим, желтым, как серединка у ромашек, пахучим. Эвелина подумала, что Сера ни за что бы не упустила такой шанс.  
Убедившись, что за ее спиной не видно, что она делает, она сунула внутрь руку. Ощущения были потрясающими — густая жирная масса мягко ползла по коже, а стоило чуть сжать пальцы, она ускользала между ними прочь. В голову даже пришла мысль кинуть этим в кого-нибудь. Эх. Сера ее совсем испортила.  
Притворившись, что и собиралась черпать масло ладонью, Тревелиан наложила его на тарелку и пошла на место.  
С водой было справиться совсем просто. Догадавшись, что она собралась что-то печь, одна из служанок согрела воды и принесла ей целый графинчик. Кажется, дело пошло на лад.  
С видом заправской кулинарки Эвелина месила мягкое тесто, под ее руками приобретающее однородность и мягкость. Пожалуй, кое-где она схитрила, и небольшое тепловое заклинание помогло ей растопить сахар и не тратить столько времени на замешивание.  
  
— Вы делаете лепешки? — робко спросила темненькая эльфийка. — Вам не нравится, как мы готовим?  
— Нет, нет, — поспешно опровергнула их подозрения леди Инквизитор. — Ни в коем случае. Просто я хочу спечь кое-что особенное. Для особенной эльфийки.  
  
Двое из пяти служанок зарделись.  
  
По мере процесса приготовления, публика подбиралась к столу все ближе. Когда Тревелиан вырезала формочками разные силуэты, все они обступили ее плотным кружком.  
Она хихикнула, увидев, как застенчиво одна из них потыкала в цветную посыпку, что она высыпала на блюдце рядом, проверяя, что это за цветастые штучки. Они очень быстро прилипли к тонкому пальчику, изрядно напугав его обладательницу.  
Ровно рассыпав по тесту сахар, смешанный с корицей, и пристроив посередине помадки, Эвелина с любовью посмотрела на свой труд. Выглядело великолепно.  
  
Теперь предстояло снять формочки, чтобы не испортить их в жаре очага. Таких ловких операций она еще не проворачивала. Гордо глядя на служанок, она сняла их и отложила в сторону.  
  
— Наверное, стоило раскладывать их сразу на поддоне, — вдруг заметила другая эльфийка.  
  
Тревелиан упала в лице. Старательно мастеря печенья на любовно оглаживаемой гладкой поверхности стола, она упустила тот факт, что нужно будет их как-то транспортировать в печь.  
  
Ее разочарованию не было предела. Возможно, она переборщила с водой или маслом, но тесто оказалось тягучим, липким и совершенно не держало форму, когда она его переносила на металлический противень. Она расстроенно моргнула, глядя, как замечательный цветочек превращается в кляксу.  
  
От обиды защипало в носу.  
Наверное, на ее лице все было написано, потому что самая сочувственная эльфийка погладила ее по руке.  
  
— Они все равно красивые, — с уверенность сказала она, ободряя Эвелину. — Цветные.  
— Ну хорошо, стоит попробовать, — протянула та и взялась за противень обеими руками. — Поехали.  
  
…  
  
Бегло оценив плоды своего труда, леди Инквизитор вздохнула. Праздничное блюдо ужасно расползлось. Растаяла помадка. Надо было класть ее на уже готовые горячие печенья, а не заранее. В основном они теперь были похожи на лепешки, но встретилась парочка треугольников — некоторые она пыталась подровнять.  
Тарелка быстро нагрелась от уложенного на нее блюда — Эвелине не терпелось угостить эльфийку. Самую особенную эльфийку.  
Она накрыла печенье обратно салфеткой и с достоинством зацокала по ступенькам, ведущим в ее покои, держа тарелку наперевес.  
  
— Тебя долго не было, — заявила Сера, рассмотрев ее отражение в зеркале. Она все еще сидела на столе. — Что это у тебя?  
— Увидишь, — загадочно ответила Тревелиан.  
— Ооо, — та не стала дожидаться, и едва женщина поставила тарелку на стол рядом с ней, тут же сорвала с него легкий покров. — Какие-то непонятные фиговинки.  
— Это праздничное печенье! — с обидой заметила Эвелина и отодвинула от нее тарелку.  
— Ну естественно праздничное печенье, я так и сказала, — Сера с опаской ткнула в одно из них. — А ты не… ты не… ты не взмахивала руками и не говорила «трах-тибидох», чтобы оно появилось?  
— Что?  
— Не доставала его из конусообразной шляпы?  
— Прости?  
— Искры не сыпались, когда оно образовывалось в этом мире?  
— Я не… — та наконец догадалась. — Я делала его сама! Руками! Специально для тебя.  
— Без магии? — еще раз удостоверилась эльфийка.  
— Без.  
— Ну посмотрим.  
  
Инквизитор с сомнением глянула, как та махом засунула одно целиком в рот, а остальные начала разглядывать.  
  
— Сладко, — прошамкала она. — Цветно.  
— Тебе… тебе нравится?  
— Конечно, нравится, — Сера взяла две лепешечки с потаявшей помадкой в центре и приложила их к груди. — Я оценила их форму.  
  
Тревелиан нахмурилась, не понимая.  
  
— Они же вылитые твои титечки.  
  
Эвелина прижала руки к щекам. То-то ей казалось, что они что-то напоминают. Круглые с яркими серединками. Она не была уверена, что похоже прямо на ее, но в целом… Ох, какой стыд!  
  
— Надо показать рогачу. Хотя нет. Они все мои. И эти.  
  
Она положила их на место и рывком притянула Тревелиан к себе, обнимая за торс. Ее ладонь в крошках зашарила по застежке на ее груди.  
  
— И эти.

 


	3. История третья. Игрушки (м!Кадаш/Кассандра)

Кадаш на всякий случай вспотел и взволнованно сжал пальцы ног в сапогах, когда Кассандра, пересекая комнату широким военным шагом, двинулась к нему. Она остановилась рядом, вытянув руки по швам, и была на вид так серьезна, что гном вздрогнул.  
Она изо всех сил постаралась сделать лицо попроще, но вышло это у нее весьма образно.  
В конце Искательница вздохнула, посмотрела в стену, собираясь, и взглянула на него уже с улыбкой.  
Сердце гнома затрепетало. Даже он награждался ею редко.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в кузнице через час, — сказала она, придерживаясь минимального официоза.  
— Зачем?  
— Для особого дела.  
  
Она кивнула и удалилась, оставляя озадаченного Инквизитора на месте.  
  
Это было предложение?  
Эдрик вцепился обеими руками в бороду, пытаясь понять, зачем он нужен милой Кассандре в кузне в такой час. У него была пара вариантов, но для одного было неподходящее время года, а для другого неподходящее время дня. К тому же, там вечно отирался какой-то люд, отогревающий свои замерзшие длинные конечности.  
Кадаш подумал, что у гномов в отличие от всех остальных все очень хорошо устроено. Все близко, компактно, эргономично.  
С другой стороны, ноги леди Пентагаст были самыми потрясающими ногами, которые он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, а уж он их повидал. Ничего такого, но из-за роста иногда единственное, что он мог обстоятельно рассмотреть, это ноги.  
  
Ему предстояло с ними уединиться, и он мог только догадываться и надеяться, по какому поводу.  
Во всяком случае он решил подготовиться заранее. Расчесал бороду, взбрызнул маслом для объема, надел чистую рубашку и прополоскал рот —, а вдруг они будут целоваться. Сунув под мышку бутыль с медовухой, он отметил, что времени почти не осталось.  
Скрыв весь свой шарм под меховой накидкой, Кадаш влез в теплые сапоги и поковылял к месту встречи.  
По мере приближения к выходу из замка он осознавал, что на улице, возможно, еще холоднее, чем здесь. Пришлось вернуться пару раз к себе и пододеть две жилетки. Закончив, Инквизитор понял, что уже здорово опаздывает и припустился к кузнице со всего духу. Конечно, припустился это было громко сказано. Учитывая его пресловутые компактность и эргономичность, а также во все тряпки мира закутанность, это было скорее выкатился.  
  
Обратившись к подступам в кузню в снежный ком, Кадаш гневно отряхнулся, стукнувшись лбом о двери. Он хотел выждать минутку, чтобы Искательница не подумала, что это он такой неуклюжий, но холод очень уж больно начал пощипывать его даже через все эти слои одежды. Эдрик собрался и шагнул внутрь.  
  
Жар кузницы обдал его приятной теплой волной. На минуту он почти забыл, зачем сюда явился, нежась в этом порыве. Только кашель Кассандры со второго этажа вернул его в реальность. Опираясь на перила, она смерила его взглядом и приглашающе отошла назад, скрываясь с глаз.  
  
На ходу сбрасывая накидку и путаясь сапогами в чересчур длинной ткани, он поскакал по ступеням наверх.  
Представ перед Кассандрой с двумя задравшимися жилетками и бутылкой наперевес, Инквизитор раскинул руки.  
К его некоторому сожалению, женщина не лежала в одной шелковой ночнушке на медвежьей шкуре, ожидая его. Не то чтобы такое уже случалось, но он не уставал надеяться.  
Вместо ожидаемого он увидел стол, на котором творилась какая-то канитель.  
Эдрик подошел ближе, присматриваясь. Почти вся столешница была выстлана слоем старой бумаги так, чтобы не было видно дерева. Сверху лежали глиняные тяжелые поделки — шары, тубусы, одна даже напоминала женский силуэт. Кассандра стояла напротив, уперевшись обеими руками в стол. Между ее ладонями лежала целая гора… чего-то. Кадаш растерянно поставил свою бутылку на стол.  
  
— Ты сочтешь меня странной, — женщина неловко поджала губы, — потому что я трачу так много времени на это.  
— Ничуть.  
— Я каждый день воровала немного глины со стройки, чтобы никто не знал, чем я занимаюсь.  
— Ну.  
— Было очень сложно достать краску в обход Варрика.  
— А…  
— А нити я выдернула из штор в зале для приемов.  
— Ясно.  
  
Инквизитор постарался улыбнуться ей как можно более ободряюще, хотя в глубине души все же счел ее немножко эксцентричной.  
  
— Я уже изготовила все формы, — сообщила она. — Мне осталось только нанести узоры, но для их содержимого нужен ты.  
  
Эдрик красноречиво на нее посмотрел.  
  
— Боюсь не успею до вечера.  
— До вечера?  
— Да. Слышала, Железный Бык со своими ребятами уже отправились за елью. Уверена, все захотят поучаствовать в ее украшении. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы осталось место для моих… игрушек.  
  
Она замолчала.  
Пребывая в стойкой уверенности, что игрушки это нечто такое, с чем можно играть, гном понимающе кивнул и забрался на стул рядом. Ему показалось, ей есть что еще сказать.  
  
— У этого есть какая-то история, — догадался он.  
  
Искательница повела плечом и последовала его примеру, усаживаясь рядом.  
  
— Это старая неваррская традиция, — смущенно сказала она, поглаживая один из шаров. — Готовясь к Первому Дню, семья делала их столько же, сколько в ней членов. Внутрь… вкладывались строки из Песни Света. Когда приходило время празднования, каждый выбирал себе по игрушке. Считалось, что это убережет душу на последующий год.  
— Какие странные традиции.  
— Счастливой считалась та семья, ель которой к концу праздника пустела.  
— Что это значит?  
— Что все, кто в ней, добрались и забрали свою игрушку. Живы.  
  
Кадаш тяжело вздохнул, улавливая трагичность момента.  
  
— Это сейчас уже… занимаются всяким, — Кассандра покачала головой, то ли неодобрительно, то ли озадачено. — Традиция разрослась, теперь так празднуют не только в Неварре. Внутрь кладутся бумажки с пожеланиями. В Орлее их вообще продают готовыми с какими-нибудь сластями или орехами.  
— Как же я могу помочь? — неловко спросил тот. - Я, честно говоря, не знаю ни строчки из Песни, если ты хочешь…  
— Я думаю, такому сейчас не многие обрадуются. А вот пожелания мне кажутся хорошей идеей. Насколько я помню, ты в ладах со словами, так что поможешь мне их составить.  
  
Гном тихонько захлопал в ладоши под столом.  
  
— Я же могу на тебя расчитывать?  
— Конечно.  
  
Искательница мягко улыбнулась и подвинула к нему горку чистых бумажек, чернильницу и перо. Сама она занялась тем, что взяла маленькую тонкую кисть в одну руку, одну из игрушек во вторую и придирчиво их осмотрела, раздумывая, как бы совместить.  
  
— Их много, — заметил Кадаш, глядя на глиняные фигурки. - Ты, кажется, говорила, что они делаются на семью.  
— Да.  
  
Она долго молчала, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
— Я думаю, у меня здесь есть семья, — тихо сказала она. — Сера похожа на прилипчивую кузину. А Вивьен на тетушку, которая учит уму-разуму. А Коул на племянника из другого поколения, которое не понять. А Блэкволл на брата отца со своими заморочками. Они. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю.  
  
Инквизитор задумался, на кого из родственников он бы походил сам, почесывая пером бровь. Перед ним лежали бумажки.  
Он отхлебнул медовухи из бутыли и, перекатывая сладкий вкус во рту, принялся сочинять.  
Возможно, он был и в ладах со словами, но пожелания выходили у него специфическими. Гномьими.  
  
«Пусть с годом каждым новым становится длиннее нос, ведь признак он того, что с возрастом ты мудростью оброс».  
«Желаю крупного достатка, чтоб завтрак был не каша, но полна жменя златка».  
«Будь справедливым, этот год, пусть хоть на праздник спьяну Корифея дракон евойный отдерет».  
«Пусть всегда-всегда-всегда колосится борода».  
  
Особенно Кадаш был доволен последним пожеланием. Борода была особой гордостью в его понимании, так что игрушку с подобной надписью он оценил больше предыдущих. Приметил на будущее.  
Эдрик посмотрел на Кассандру. Он бы хотел написать ей особые слова. И чтобы достались они вместе с игрушкой именно ей.  
Он окинул взглядом глиняный городок на столе. Шары, цилиндры… все были похожи, хоть и изукрашены различными узорами. Но вот фигурка Андрасте была одна.  
  
Написав длинное пожелание убористым почерком, Инквизитор свернул его в трубочку и принялся запихивать в небольшое отверстие снизу статуэтки. Судя по взгляду Искательницы, она не была предусмотрена для хранения новогодних сюрпризов в себе.  
  
— Эй, — возмутился Кадаш, когда она отобрала у него труды, и протянул руки, чтобы забрать у нее выдающее послание.  
  
Наверное, в этом был единственный минус коротких конечностей. Сложно было что-то отобрать у того, у кого они длиннее.  
Конечно, женщина обратила внимание на его интерес, поэтому не преминула ознакомиться с тем, что он старательно пытался вернуть.  
  
— Твоей улыбки в свете нет прекрасней, и сердце умирает от тоски, коль пройден день без глаз чудесых ясных, так пощади, не рви его в куски. Пусть праздник года выдастся счастливым, пусть смех уста твои согреет, влюблен в тебя один разбойник милый, чье сердце от восторга млеет.  
  
Прочитав, Кассандра посмотрела на бурого от внепланового раскрытия гнома.  
  
— Они не должны быть настолько целевыми, — осторожно сказала она. — Вдруг его вытащит… Бык.  
— Нет. У него… у него один глаз.  
— Но он довольно ясный.  
  
Кадаш поджал губы. Она смеялась над ним.  
Хотя в этом были и плюсы. Она все же улыбалась. Снова.  
Рот он прополоскал не зря.


	4. История четвертая. Гирлянды (м!Адаар/Дориан)

— Ну и чего ты там встал? — строго спросил Дориан, упирая руку в бок. — Иди сюда.

Каарас, у которого почти получилось по стеночке добраться до дверного проема и скрыться с места действия, сокрушенно опустил голову.

Это был официально самый странный день на его памяти.  
Начался странно он с самого утра. Под командованием Варрика группа крепких ребят во главе с Быком вперла в залу свежесрубленную ель, а заодно и целую гору снега, объявшую ее разлапистые ветви. Верхушка гулко стукнулась о противоположную стену, и на полу образовался ни больше ни меньше, а компактный Эмприз-дю-Лион.  
Забравшись на ящик, гном не уставал руководить, сопряжая свои указы отсылками в андрастианскую историю, в которой Первый День имел наиважнейшее значение. Так Инквизитор, например, узнал, почему его не празднует большинство эльфов, и почему об этом так мало осведомлены гномы из Орзаммара. Каарасу, не придерживающемуся какой-либо религии, и самому известно было немного. Его осведомленность ограничивалась тем, что существовал некий праздник, когда большая часть человечества надиралась до беспамятства, собиралась вместе и пела песни. Впрочем, так можно было охарактеризовать любой людской праздник.  
Ель была торжественно установлена в бадью с камнями, отряхнута от остатков снега и обмыта бренди из фляжки.  
И с тех пор понеслось. Каждый житель Скайхолда считал своим долгом припереть из самых темных углов-тайников какую-нибудь неведомую штуковину и повесить ее на одну из веток. Так на них появились деревянные поделки одного бородатого мастера из конюшен, угольки, завернутые в фольгу ушастой девицей. Пахли они подгорелым печеньем. Из кузницы подтянулась Кассандра и развесила глиняные шарики на разноцветных лентах. Ближе к верхушке образовались непонятные высушенные овощи — без Коула тут не обошлось. Откуда-то даже проявились розовые трусы. Инквизитор не хотел знать, чьи они.  
Все это походило на общее безумие. И Адаар был несказанно доволен, что кто-кто, а его человек не принимает участия в этой вакханалии. Дориан игнорировал в этот день все и вся. Он ни разу не высунулся из библиотеки, а на приглашение на завтрак так громко фыркнул, что с корешков книг поднялась столетняя пыль.

К вечеру, когда посетители ели рассосались, Инквизитор вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь его волновало только то, чтобы эта разноцветная бандура не рухнула посреди ночи. Учитывая, сколько вещей на нее понавесили, это было самым ожидаемым исходом.

Он окинул праздничное дерево взглядом последний раз и уже собрался отчаливать к себе, когда бойкий топот каблуков заставил его обернуться.

— Помоги же, — требовательно воскликнул Дориан, нагруженный какими-то шуршащими стопками бумаги.

Должно быть, все это время в библиотеке он над чем-то работал, а теперь был готов поделиться с Адааром открытием.  
Инквизитор послушно принял пергаментную кипу. С некоторым удивлением он заметил, что это вряд ли были страницы из книги или еще каких-то работ. На них не было букв, зато их цвета были… очень необычными для книг.

— Смотри мне, не помни, — Павус погрозил кунари пальцем. — Это неделя работы.

Все-таки работы.

— Что это? — решился Каарас.

Дориан поставил на стол продолговатый кувшин, который также нес с собой, повернулся к нему и прищурился.

— Темный народ, — заключил он, но сдался. — Ладно.

Маг подобрался к Инквизитору и взял одну из маленьких стопочек за первый и последний лист. Разведя руки в стороны, он представил длинную бумажную ленту из маленьких элементов.

— Краска сохла четыре дня, — поделился кудесник. — Сегодня резал с самого утра, днем клеил, пальцы не чувствую.  
— Что это?

Дориан недовольно затопорщил усы.

— Гирлянда.  
— Гирлянда, — повторил Адаар. — Это что-то значит.  
— Это украшение. В отличие от всего остального тут.

Павус скептически обошел ель кругом, на ходу сдирая особенно страшные, по его мнению, детали. Он избавился от всех угольков, спихивая их в бадью с камнями, а вот трусы, придирчиво осмотрев, оставил.

— И ты тоже, — вздохнул Каарас.  
— И я тоже, — согласился Дориан, не став уточнять, что именно он имеет в виду. — Вот эта фигурка Андрасте просто варварская, но Кассандре наверняка дорога. Надо ее завесить каким-нибудь бантиком.

Удалив все неугодные элементы ели, маг начал разбираться с оставшимися, составляя их в какой-то ему одному веданый порядок.

— В Тевинтере празднуют Первый День? — спросил наконец Инквизитор, устав стоять истуканом с какими-то ляндами, которые нужно было не помять.  
— Я бы не сказал, что это такой уж значимый праздник, — пожал плечами Павус, ползая вокруг основания ели и обматывая его яркой лентой. — Не такой, как везде тут. Мы больше любим те, которые придумали сами. На деле не помню, чтобы мы отмечали его как-то, помимо чарочек сладкого вина и стандартных посиделок у камина.  
— Ты неделю резал… вот это, — кунари осторожно пошуршал гирляндами, напоминая ему.  
— Это да, — Дориан выпрямился. — Не могу допустить, чтобы главным символом праздника в Скайхолде была такая ужасная безвкусица, как это.

Он стоял напротив ели довольно долго, что-то прикидывая и приценивая. Каарас успел бесшумно сгрудить бумажные украшения и почти покинуть сцену, когда тот оглянулся.

— Ну и чего ты там встал? Иди сюда.

Кунари поджал хвост и засеменил в его сторону.

— Подсади меня.

Адаар подумал было, что он имеет в виду что-нибудь эдакое, и скромно затеребил крючки на пиджаке, но Павус так на него посмотрел, что он быстро выпрямился по стойке смирно.  
Ухватившись за его рога, маг стал на ладони и подтянулся, довольно ловко перебазируясь на плечи.

Как оказалось, усадить Дориана на себя было половиной дела. Теперь Инквизитору приходилось беспрекословно следовать его приказам, перемещаясь то туда, то сюда, пока он подцепит все цветные бумажные ленты. Он не знал, от чего маг получает большее удовольствие — от того, что ель приобретает наконец вид, которого он стремился от нее добиться, или от того, что держится за рога обеими руками, управляя ими как вожжами.

— Тп-прууу, — нога в изящном сапоге на меху застучала Каараса по плечу. — Назад. Мне нужно посмотреть на картину в целом.

Кунари закатил глаза и недовольно зашевелил носом, но послушался.

— Ооо, это божественно, — ножки довольно заболтали по груди. — Только посмотри.

Руки мага нащупали лицо Инквизитора, будто проверяя, что он стоит с открытыми глазами и оценивает красоту, развернувшуюся перед ним.

— Не молчи, томатик, я знаю, тебе нравится, — Дориан наклонился ниже, гладя его по изогнутому рогу. — Тебе же нравятся красивые вещи.  
— Нет.  
— Тебе нравлюсь я.  
— Да.  
— Из чего можно сделать вывод…  
— Никаких выводов.

Он помолчал немного, но Каарас больше не издал ни звука.

— Эх, ладно, мой словоохотливый возлюбленный, можешь меня спускать.

Маг соскочил с любезно предоставленных плеч и размял затекшие бедра.  
Никого не было, и он наконец мог делать, что хотел.

— Вот с того угла я разгляжу все лучше, — заявил он, шествуя к стене слева и не забыв по ходу подтянуть кувшин, который принес до этого.

Адаар только улыбнулся, глядя, как тот вальяжно растягивается на массивном троне, предназначенном для его собственной задницы.

— Идеально.

Он заложил руки за спину, неспешно идя к нему. Павус постучал по горлышку и вытащил длинную пробку, крепящуюся к ручке на бечевке. Он поводил ладонями по глине, проверяя температуру. Еще не совсем остыло.

— Что это?  
— Это мое.

Дориан прижал к себе сравнительно небольшой кувшинчик, зная, сколько жидкости может поглотить Инквизитор за один глоток, но потом подумал и нехотя протянул ему.

— Теплое вино с сиропом и специями, — пояснил он. — Сладкое и терпкое. Как я люблю. Сам настаивал.

Адаар осторожно глотнул и скривился. Напиток был похож на что угодно, только не на вино. Немного напомнило проспиртованное яблоко, которым он однажды был угощен. Или ложку бренди, уроненную в крынку меда. Или стопку крепленого, закушенную стаканом сахара.  
Он закашлялся.

— Гадость.  
— Много ты понимаешь, — возмущенно воскликнул Дориан, забирая у него свое вино.  
— Приторно.  
— Как будто это плохо.

Стараясь игнорировать Инквизитора и одновременно не слезать с трона, он перебросил ноги через правый подлокотник и демонстративно начал хлестать из теплого сосуда.

— И как я тебя только терплю? В декорировании ты профан, кухня тебе не доступна…

Каарас лишь вздохнул, опускаясь на коврик рядом. Он положил голову на живот мага, и тот больше не смог вспомнить того, что ему в нем не нравилось. Только наоборот.  
Например, то, что он никогда не отказывался от нового.

— Туда можно было бы добавить немного кислого, — поделился мыслью Адаар, подставляя лоб под ласковую руку. — Всегда хорошо, когда есть немного кислого.  
— Кислого, — с сомнением протянул Дориан.  
— Апельсина, например.  
— Хм, — мужчина почесал подбородок, будто нехотя признавая, что тот может быть прав. — Я подумаю над этим. У меня есть еще бутылочка. Оставил ее. Как раз на такой случай. Для революционных свершений в области кулинарии.  
— Ммм.  
— Или же ее можно будет использовать для каких-нибудь шалостей.

Кунари задумался, имеет ли он в виду что-нибудь эдакое. С Павусом никогда нельзя было знать точно, говорит он прямо или играет со словами. Адаару, через силу составляющему сложноподчиненные предложения, было с ним трудно иногда. Но он любил трудности. Очень сильно любил, если говорить о Дориане.  
Он устроил голову поудобнее и посмотрел на ель. Маг постарался на славу. Она действительно выглядела замечательно. И даже немного волшебно. Как он сам.

— Я вообще-то только что пошло намекал.  
— О, — он знал, демон его забери, он знал, что это намек!  
— Все, интим ты прошляпил.

Инквизитор насупился.

— Но… момент для поцелуя еще не совсем упущен.

Каарас поднял голову и посмотрел на его губы.  
Пожалуй, вкус вина на них был лучше, чем в бутылке. Но апельсины на заметку он все же взял.

 


	5. История пятая. Проповедь (Каллен/ж!Лавеллан)

Сад во внутреннем дворе Скайхолда еще никогда не был настолько тихим, безмолвным, опустевшим. Ряды горшков с цветами, которые можно было пересадить, перенесены внутрь замка, где ненамного, но теплее. Теперь лавки, на которые они были выставлены, стоят непокрытыми.  
Деревья совсем голые, снег едва удерживается на их тонких ветвях. Дуновение ветра, и он рушится вниз. Что говорить о кустарниках, которыми обсажены все стены. И все, все покрыто белым.  
Такое холодное, такое спокойное.  
Даже люди теперь сюда не заглядывают, а раньше всегда кто-нибудь, да ошивался. Но здесь холодно, и те, кто желал найти одиночество и умиротворение, скопились в небольшом зале внутри. Сквозь щель в двери виднеется линия света, внутри, должно быть, зажжено много свечей. Преподобная мать читала проповедь. Последнюю проповедь в этом году.  
  
Леди Инквизитор стояла у колонны, закрываясь от ветра, и держала руки под мышками. Темная шапка волос на макушке перестала греть, да и оголенный затылок тепла не прибавлял.  
Эллана повернулась к дверям боком, прислушиваясь к словам матери Жизель. Старая перечница говорила что-то о том, сколько потерь они понесли в прошлом году, клялась, что будущий будет лучше, так как Создатель повернулся к ним лицом, послав в свою защиту столь много верных и праведных.  
Лавеллан презрительно наморщила нос. Слова, слова, проклятые слова. У людей, кроме них, ничего больше не было. Ни единого доказательства, ни единого повода для веры. Она это не приемлела.  
  
— Блаженны верующие, потому как только вера дает истинную свободу душе. Вкладывает ключи в трепетные руки, ключи от чертог Создателя, где тот ждет и принимает всякого, в сердце которого есть для него место.  
  
Этот праздник, дух которого пропитал все и вся, вызывал в ней волнение, но куда больше раздражение и злость. Это был человеческий праздник, дурацкий и беспричинный. И в какое же смятение ее приводило то, как готовились к нему некоторые эльфы, обитатели Скайхолда, будто не зная этого.  
Инквизитор помнит, как рассказывала ей еще ее мать, когда она спрашивала, почему люди возбуждены в это время. Рассказывала всю правду.  
Об эльфийском празднике начала года. Весеннем и ясном, когда цветы начинали пробираться сквозь толщу земли, вселяя надежду. Когда маленькие ландыши проглядывали сквозь снег, трясясь от холода своими синими головками, не сгибаясь и продолжая расти. Когда в оттепели чистые ручьи омывали земли, принося чистоту и забвение.  
Эльфы плясали у костров, вплетая в волосы цветы и распивая ароматные травяные настои. Они наполнялись любовью к новому году и новой жизни, обещающей быть еще полнее и краше.  
А потом пришли люди. Пришли и все уничтожили. И даже от такого праздника не оставили камня на камне. Они переписали календарь, утвердив начало в студеную зиму — и Эллане всегда казалось, что они сделали это назло, потому что никто в здравом уме не захочет праздновать что-то в лютый мороз. Они внесли массу варварских традиций, пошлых и грязных. И напитали все это верой в своего несуществующего бога.  
Люди благодарили его за новый день. Люди просили у него помилования за свои грехи и наивно верили, что старое совершенное остается в прошлом году.  
  
— Будет он особо милостив в хладный день прощения, выслушает всех и каждого, и не осудит, но поймет и примет в свои объятия.  
  
Лавеллан смяла одну из бумажных лент, которую кто-то из служанок повесил у нее в покоях, видимо, пытаясь поднять ей настроение, а на ель даже не взглянула. Она фыркнула, глядя, как вокруг столпились гномы, эльфы, и даже кунари разделял общее настроение.  
  
За минуты до проповеди, когда все собирались внутри, и они с Калленом пришли сюда. Он потянул ее за руку, но она уперлась обеими ногами и прислонилась спиной к колонне, качая головой.  
Он разочарованно приподнял брови, но не прокомментировал ее жест, лишь задерживаясь с ней дольше. Он погладил ее по затылку через ткань накидки и обнял, целуя в лоб.  
  
— Ты точно не?.. — все же спросил мужчина, горячо выдыхая в ее висок.  
— Нет.  
  
И Эллана осталась ждать. Провожала всех, кто заходил внутрь, взглядом и сглатывала холодную слюну.  
Внутри исчезли Кассандра и Варрик, они пришли вместе, словно позабыв в этот день обо всех перепалках. Эльфийка увидела, как Вивьен в роскошной мантии опустилась на лавку рядом с одной из служанок в скромных одеждах. Блэкволл, занесенный снегом, как идол в разрушенном храме, стал у дверей и смиренно склонил голову. И Каллен, ее Каллен сел сзади, складывая руки в таком дурацком и таком бессмысленном жесте.  
  
Лавеллан подняла голову, заглядывая в серое небо и ища там то же, что видели все они. Они так часто поднимали лица вверх, надеясь быть увиденными оттуда, что ей начало казаться, будто это возможно.  
Она гневно отряхнулась, сгоняя странные мысли.  
  
— И увидит он в этот день детей своих, любимых созданий, и услышит их молитвы все до одной. И свято верующие получат в следующем году сторицей.  
  
А проповедь продолжалась.  
  
Дверь приоткрылась, внутрь ускользнул Коул. Послушать ли преподобную, или же понаблюдать за прочими. Пожалуй, прочие это единственное, что достойно внимания.  
Как они все надеются на то, что-то, что они творили весь год, волшебным образом простится. Как она раболепно слушают сладкие речи преподобной, лишь бы не открывать глаза на реальность.  
  
С какой готовностью они поверили в чудесный символ — Вестницу Андрасте — и вложили свои жизни в ее руки.  
  
Им просто нужно было во что-то верить.  
  
Инквизитор обняла себя за плечи, двигая замерзшими пальцами внутри грубых перчаток.  
А если… если они были правы? Во всяком случае, у них было то, что грело даже в самый собачий мороз. Как грели ее чувства Каллена. Наверное, ему ее тепла не хватало, раз он был вынужден сидеть среди них, заряжаясь пламенем своей веры.  
Он столько преодолел, чтобы принять ее.  
Отторжение. Неприятие. Стеснение.  
Она противилась ему, отталкивала, боялась. А он делал шаги вперед, прижимал, успокаивал.  
  
— Потому что любовь Создателя к пророчице его Андрасте живет во всех нас, в глазах любимых и любящих.  
  
Вздохнув, Эллана прошла от одной колонны до другой.  
  
Они слушают проповедь и верят в лучшее. И он верит.  
  
Эльфийка вздохнула и подошла к двери. Если она и хотела просто тронуть дверную ручку, то не вышло. Она моментально сдвинулась с места, легким скрипом оповещая тех, кто внутри, о новом госте.  
Кажется, таких удивленных взглядов она не видела с того самого момента, когда предстала перед ними. Ободранная маленькая эльфийка с мозолистыми руками, сжимающими длинный меч — реальное и настоящее, во что стоило верить. Они смотрели на нее и сомневались, что это недоразумение сможет что-то сделать для них.  
Она им доказала. Всем доказала, чего стоит. И они поверили.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, она шагнула вдоль прохода к лавке, где сидел Каллен. Рядом с ним никого не было, а если бы и было, вряд ли он бы заметил. Он держал руки сложенными, пряча в них лицо, и шепотом повторял слова преподобной, убеждая и себя в этом, в новой лжи.  
  
Все будет хорошо.  
  
Вот только… ведь в ее силах было сделать все хорошо. Может быть, преподобная Жизель и не лгала.  
Инквизитор опустилась на сидение рядом с ним, словно ненароком дотрагиваясь своим коленом до его. Открыв глаза, советник взглянул на эльфийку. Наверное, ему показалось, что произошло чудо. Наверное, так оно и было.  
Переступив через свои гордость, суть и прошлое, она отдала себя человеку. Тому, который верил в нее больше всех. И — что важнее — тому, в кого верила она сама.  
  
— Да прибудет искупление нашим грешным телам, потому что в святой день, Первый День, Создатель смотрит на нас с улыбкой. Примем его дар любви и насладимся покоем, дарованным на короткий миг.  
  
Сняв ее перчатки, он спрятал ее промерзшие ладони в своих горячих руках, и от этого сразу весь мир показался светлее.  
Лавеллан никогда не праздновала Первый День, не лепила снежки и не пила горячее вино. Конечно, никогда она и не сидела на новогодних проповедях. И не пыталась поверить во что-то, чего нет.  
Но она могла попробовать. Если не ради себя, то ради него.


	6. История шестая. Подарки (Железный Бык/м!Тревелиан)

Высунув кончик языка, Бык аккуратно размотал одну из красных лент, на которых держались круглые шоколадки в фольге. Они висели на маленькой елке, обустроенной в углу инквизиторских покоев. У него должен был быть личный праздник, настоял Варрик. Полдня выбирали место — у камина слишком жарко, она завянет раньше срока, у окна слишком холодно, она замерзнет, рядом с кроватью нельзя — от запаха хвои Тревелиан становится неадекватным. Полдня украшали. Она, конечно, по блеску и великолепию с елью в приемном зале сравниться не могла, но было в ней что-то трогательное и обезоруживающее. Маленькие игрушки, не заметные на большом дереве, ей очень шли.  
  
Употребив шоколад, кунари отметил, что могли бы заворачивать побольше, и вернулся к своей круглой коричневой чашке с напитком на молоке, какао и жареном сахаре со сливками. Рецепт этого вызывающего привыкание безобразия был привезен к празднику из Орлея вместе с прочими дарами. Бык не уставал чмокать и подливать в свою шарообразную кружку еще. Он уже пару раз обжег горло горячим молоком, но его это не останавливало.  
  
— Это самая крутая штука, которая есть в этом вашем празднике, — с уверенностью сказал он, растягиваясь на кушетке у камина.  
  
От удовольствия он зажмурился и растопырил пальцы на босых ногах. Инквизитор мог бы треснуть от умиления, если бы не был так занят упаковкой подарков.  
Почти все он уже успел сложить и послать по адресам, но те, которые собирался дарить ближайшему окружению, еще ждали своего часа.  
Книга в металлической окантовке с ярко-красным сердцем на обложке — душещипательная история о храмовнице и маге, — для одной романтичной особы.  
Позолоченные ножницы для подравнивания волос в носу, у них была не очень удобная ручка, но, кажется, Дориан хотел именно такие.  
Папка из конской кожи с несколькими отделениями — с ней Жозефине будет проще сортировать свои бесчисленные бумажки.  
И многое другое.  
  
Торжественно отвергнув помощь всех служанок, Максвелл закопался в блестящую бумагу и щелкал личными ножницами.  
Упаковав коричные сладости в стеклянной коробочке для Серы, он полюбовался результатом и поднялся, чтобы отнести ее к другим сверткам на каминной полке.  
  
— А я люблю подарки, — ответил на его утверждение Тревелиан.  
— Любые вещи на халяву хорошо.  
— Не это, — нахмурился тот. — Мне больше нравится дарить.  
— М?  
— Видеть, как удивляются. И радуются. Все это. Я стараюсь угадать с подарком.  
— А.  
  
Кунари отставил пустую кружку на столик на высокой ножке рядом и сцепил руки на груди.  
  
— Что тебе подарить? — спросила у него спина Инквизитора.  
  
Ему было сложно признаться, но он действительно понятия не имел, что подарить Быку. В выпивке гурманом он не был, на одежду смотрел с прищурью, предпочитая ее отсутствие, а читал что-то такое неведомое и непонятное, что предугадать, что ему понравится, было невозможно.  
Максвеллу нередко в детстве дарили книги, но чаще это были разные издания церковных писаний. Он и сам бы не обрадовался подобному, что уж говорить о не представляющему конфессии кунари. Впрочем, книги бывали разные. Последний раз прохаживаясь по базару, Тревелиан заметил томик с иллюстрациями несколько развязного содержания. Ему, конечно, надо было заподозрить неладное, когда продавец начал предлагать клювы филинов, но тогда он не обратил на это внимания. Поборов первичные трепет и неприятие, мужчина пролистал несколько страниц. И глаза его становились все шире и шире. Понимая, что во все эти физиологические узлы завяжут именно его, он быстро отложил ее обратно. Хотя некоторые положения на всякий случай запомнил.  
  
— Не будешь угадывать?  
— Нет.  
  
Обходя его кушетку, мужчина оказался в горячей сладко пахнущей молоком и какао охапке.  
  
— Ты можешь здорово сэкономить на моем подарке. У тебя это всегда с собой, и тратиться не придется.  
— Эй.  
  
Выкрутившись из его рук, он вернулся к незавернутым вещам, сложенным на столе. Времени оставалось немного.  
  
— Я так и знал.  
— Раз знал, почему до сих пор в штанах?  
— Пф.  
  
Кунари снял ноги с кушетки, засовывая в сапоги. От молочного напитка внутри было все еще тепло и прекрасно. Он погладил себя по животу.  
  
— К тому же, у нас принят обмен, — продолжил Максвелл.  
— Ты же сказал, что тебе больше нравится дарить.  
— Но это не значит, что я от тебя ничего не жду.  
  
Инквизитор постарался изобразить как можно более бурную деятельность, туго обматывая сверток зеленой лентой. Она резко потемнела от тени нависшего над ним.  
  
— А что ты хочешь? — спросили сзади. — Только скажи.  
  
Он задумался.  
  
— Это должен быть сюрприз. Чтобы удивляло.  
— Я могу подарить тебе фантазию.  
— Это должно меня удивить? — засомневался тот.  
— Пожалуй, да. Она может быть так… непристойна, что ты больше не сможешь носить облегающие брюки. Стоит один раз об этом подумать в неподходящм месте и… ну знаешь, как бывает.  
  
Максвелл густо покраснел от мысли, что такая фантазия существует. В памяти всплыли картинки из книжки. Прогнать их было очень сложно, но он справился.  
  
— Перестань, — тихо сказал он. — Весь смысл в том, что это должен быть предмет.  
— А фигли?  
— Так принято.  
— Опять у вас что-то там принято, — проворчал кунари.  
  
Перегнувшись через плечо мужчины, он подхватил сверток, работа над которым была только что завершена, прокручивая в руках. Взвесив его, он с интересом приподнял бровь.  
  
— По форме похоже на рога. Какая-нибудь штучка-дрючка, а? — он отколупнул кусочек цветной бумаги. — У тебя есть по поводу них мысли, грязный мальчик?  
— Это шляпа для Вивьен! — Тревелиан вырвал подарок из его рук, приглаживая обертку на место. — Ладно, я понял, понял. Тебе это неинтересно, больше не пристаю.  
— Кто сказал, что не интересно?  
  
Он не ответил и отвернулся, показывая, что развивать тему эротических фантазий и штучек-дрючек для рогов не намерен. Пока он справлялся с папкой Жозефины, поглядывая боком глаза на статуэтку в форме нага для Лелианы, за спиной стихло. Мужчина начал что-то подозревать, когда все самое странное, что он мог представить, начало осуществляться.  
  
— Ты говоришь, это должен быть предмет, — задумчиво протянул Бык сзади.  
  
Инквизитор устало обернулся. Его рот против воли приоткрылся. Вытянув еще одну красную ленту — и он не мог сказать точно, у него ли она была украдена или снята с шоколадки, — кунари спустил штаны достаточно, чтобы обвязать ее вокруг одного предмета, который у него был. И тоже всегда с собой.  
  
— Это сгодится за подарок?  
— Спрячь его, — смущенно попросил Максвелл, отводя глаза. Его безбожно отвлекали, а у него было еще столько дел, столько дел.  
  
Бык оперся на одну ногу, давая в полной мере осмотреть себя. Судя по тому, как заерзал перед ним его человек, выходило у него удачно.  
  
— Если только у тебя есть местечко, куда его можно спрятать.  
  
Мысленно уже оказавшись на столе среди вороха цветных бумажек с ногами за плечами, мужчина неловко поджал губы. С одной стороны, были чужие подарки. С другой, его собственный.  
Протянув вперед руку, он закусил губу и уже представил, как дотрагивается. Разворачивает. И использует. Хорошо, когда подарки полезные.  
В дверь постучали.  
  
Тревелиан встрепенулся, будто его уже прервали на середине процесса, поправил волосы и отступил назад. Он прищурился, наблюдая за тем, как опоясанный алой лентой подарок вновь исчезает в брюках, и вздохнул.  
  
— Войдите.  
  
Учтиво откашлявшись и выждав еще тридцать секунд, по ступеням бодро затопали. Из-за перил показалась светлая макушка.  
  
— Ага, я уж думал, что опоздал, — Варрик выдохнул с облегчением и остановился сверху.  
  
Под мышкой он красноречиво держал сколоченный ящик с золотистым хвостатым бантом сверху.  
Кунари закатил глаз — кажется, все сошли с ума с этими подарками.  
  
— Я хотел бы выждать начало празднования, но у меня кое-какие планы, — влоб начал гном. — Придется вручить это прямо сейчас.  
— О, а я не успел запаковать то, что приготовил тебе, — разочарованно заметил Инквизитор, не преминув одарить Быка недовольным взглядом. Если бы он не шатался тут, потрясая своими элементами, он бы давно все сделал.  
— Никаких проблем, может оторвать мне кусочек цветной бумаги и дать с собой, — пожал плечами Варрик. — К тому же, я еще не завернул кое-что для Кассандры, так что так будет даже лучше.  
  
Пытаясь представить, что он придумал для нее, оба приподняли брови. Хотя, судя по выражениям лиц, показания мужчины и кунари не сошлись.  
  
— Так, ладно, — гном пошлепал ящик по боку — изнутри зазвенело стекло, и что-то булькнуло. — Сюрпризы, подарки, поздравления. Все внутри.  
  
Максвелл неловко протянул ему свою коробочку — внутри на прекрасной вельветовой подушечке лежала прекрасная круглая серебряная чернильница с узором из дракончиков. Ему казалось, что это символичный и нужный подарок.  
Варрик тронул замочек, заглядывая внутрь. Он довольно улыбнулся, благодарно кивая, и передал ему в ответ свой ящичек.  
  
— Это… — Тревелиан глянул в просвет между дощечек, — это какие-то скляночки.  
— Ага. Смазка. Для рогов. Ну, бальзам в смысле. Подумал, пригодится, — гном сделал самое незамутненное лицо, прикидываясь святошей. - Вам.  
— Ээээ… спасибо, Варрик.  
— С эффектом дуба.  
— Спасибо, Варрик.  
— У нее много применений.  
— Я уже понял, Варрик.  
  
Инквизитор постарался не брать во внимание физиономию Быка, готового в любой момент расхохотаться.  
Поблагодарив еще раз гнома, он спровадил его до двери, выковыривая из своей комнаты. Позже он придумает, как бы поэлегантнее поддеть его. Но позже. Может быть, сапоги на платформах? Нет, ладно, позже, позже. Или кукольный камзольчик, сказав, что немножко прогадал с размером? Нет-нет-нет. Он обдумает все это потом.  
Развернуться к кунари, уже в открытую гогочущего, шлепая себя по бокам, было трудно.  
  
— Не будем распаковывать пока, а то ты переволнуешься.  
— О, Создатель, только заткнись.  
  
Кунари уперся рукой в каминную доску и запрокинул голову, смеясь. Глянув на надутого Инквизитора, он только больше затрясся.  
  
— Гном не промах.  
— Замолчи.  
— Но это действительно пригодится. Смазка… смазка для рогов. Ой все.  
  
Было ли это связано с подарком Варрика или нет, но клеиться бумага перестала, бантики не держались, да и вообще все начало казаться глупым.  
Максвелл вздохнул, оглядывая стол, полный еще незавернутых вещей. По крайней мере, стало тихо — Бык наконец успокоился.  
  
— Кстати, — наверное, он рано обрадовался.  
  
Не ждя ничего хорошего, Тревелиан развернулся. Кунари оперся локтем о каминную полку и интригующе поиграл с ремешком, постукивая по нему пальцами.  
  
— Ленточка все еще на мне.  
  
Максвелл закусил кончик языка.  
  
— Ты можешь развязать ее, — многообещающе протянул Бык.  
  
Он последний раз посмотрел на гору чужих подарков, на которые не оставалось времени. Наверное, всем придется дарить отдельно вещь, а отдельно кусок оберточной бумаги.  
  
— Но только зубами.  
  
В комнате ли подскочила температура или в нем, он упустил. Смахнув все нужные и хрупкие штуки на пол, Тревелиан схватил Быка за ремень и потянул к столу.  
В конце концов, не так уж и важно, чтобы все было красиво завернуто. Главное — что под цветастыми лентами.  
В этом году он получил очень занимательные подарки. С самыми различными применениями.

 


	7. История седьмая. Фейерверк (м!Лавеллан/Жозефина)

Жозефина перед Первым Днем Года казалась еще более загруженной, чем в любой другой день. И если перед торжественной встречей посла из Неварры — самой важной встречи осени — она выглядела занятой, то сейчас и вовсе крутилась, как белка в колесе. Надо было заказать вино и специи для глинтвейна, праздничные ленты для украшения залов, мясо и мед для торжественных блюд, ткани для костюмов… Глаза женщины запали, а белки нездорово сияли. Инквизитор пробовал намекнуть ей, что это всего-навсего простой праздник, который бывает каждый год, но она только отмахнулась и сказала «много дел — много дел — много дел».  
Бык похлопал его по плечу, чуть не сломав ключицу, и посоветовал ее не трогать. «Пусть суетится, если ловит от этого фан». А потом она погнала его с ребятами за елью. Видимо, одна «ловить фан» Монтилье не могла.  
Последний раз Лавеллан видел ее пару дней назад пробегающей мимо с ведром блесток. Кажется, она сторговала их по дешевке у торговой гильдии методом Варрика, иначе ее воодушевление объяснить было нельзя.  
Что говорить о том, что Жозефина и вовсе перестала посещать его. А ведь раньше они почти каждый вечер сидели у камина, завернувшись в теплую шкуру, пили вино, и он показывал ей фокусы. Всю жизнь страдая от того, что его боевая магия не такая сильная, Маханон оказался вполне доволен этим в итоге. Маленькие чудеса выдавались у него на ура, и пока они нравились его женщине, он был спокоен.  
Инквизитор вспомнил, как последний раз жонглировал огненными шариками, а Жозефина смеялась, прижав руки к лицу от восхищения, и загрустил. В его комнате без нее было холодно, сколь много служанки ни подтапливали камин.  
Завернувшись гусеницей в их шкуру, он понял, что и она совсем не так греет, как он помнил.  
«Хватит это терпеть», подумал эльф, поднялся, обкрутился покрывалом и посеменил вниз. При всем его желании привычка ходить босиком по данной погоде не играла ему на руку. Успев заболеть раза три за сезон, Лавеллан отбросил свои традиции и надел шерстяные носочки в сапоги.

Преодолев несколько холодных посвистывающих сквозняками коридоров, только что льдом не покрывшихся, Маханон решил завернуть на кухню. Жозефина наверняка и не завтракала, бросив якорь у своего рабочего стола, так что неприменно обрадуется тому, что он снабжает ее провизией.

Кухня сейчас действительно мало напоминала кухню. Больше какую-нибудь изысканную орлессианскую кондитерскую — уж Инквизитор-то знал. Был он в одной. Первый раз оказавшись в Вал-Руайо диковатый эльф был настолько поражен его блеском и великолепием, что обомлел. Он пытался посетить все места, чьи вывески пестрели перед его глазами, и потратить как можно больше монет, звенящих в его карманах. У него никогда не было столько денег, и он никогда не заходил в салон для ухода за ногтями. И вот, с отполированными ноготками и огромными от удивления глазами — сколько внимания и заботы там проявляли к посетителям — Маханон и забрел в кондитерскую. Здание и издалека напоминало поделку из белого шоколада, что уж говорить о том, что было внутри. Конфеты, печенье, торты — орлессианцы знали толк в кулинарных извращениях. Но больше всего ему понравились пирожные. Маленькие, изящные, безумно трогательные и отчего-то очень напоминающие Жозефину. Или это она была похожа на пирожное. Он не был уверен.  
Оглядевшись в поисках быстрой и доступной еды, Лавеллан заметил, что все столешницы уже чем-то заняты — похоже, его любимая леди Монтилье всерьез взялась и за кухню. Даже блюда из мяса, которое он не употреблял, напоминали диковинный конфитюр. Эльф точно не знал, что такое конфитюр, но это заковырчатое кружевное слово очень подходило для ситуации.  
Методично отпилив по маленькому кусочку от всего, что увидел, стараясь не попасться на глаза кухаркам и прислужницам, Инквизитор ловко умыкнул бутыль ежевичного вина и пошлепал в приемную их посла.

Как он и полагал, Жозефина и не отрывалась от работы. Быстро и деловито размахивая пером, она строчила очередное письмо. Судя по тому, как гневно разбегались ее строки, она не была довольна работой кого-то из доставщиков провизии, о чем ему и сообщала.  
Однако, чему очень обрадовался Маханон, его присутствие она заметила сразу. Похоже, в этом празднике действительно были чудеса.

— Хорошо, что ты успел заглянуть ко мне, боюсь, я не найду времени на перерыв до… да, до третьего месяца.

Лавеллан согласно закивал и полез в шкаф за фужерами, которые прятал тут до этого, на случай, если романтический момент подвернется —, а скорее, его придется подворачивать — посреди работы.  
Наполнив их иссиня-черным вином, он поставил оба перед Жозефиной вместе с тарелкой, ознакомляя ее с фактом — прерваться придется.  
Женщина вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла, беря свой бокал.

— Ужасная занятость, — вздохнула она, едва пригубив напиток. — Но ничего, со следующей недели будет полегче.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты так себя загружаешь, — пожаловался эльф, забираясь на ее стол и свешивая с него ноги. — Мы так давно не были вместе.  
— Ох, Маханон, если бы все было так просто, — она покачала головой, от чего несколько выбившихся прядей ее высокой прически затряслись вместе с ней. — Дела отлагательств не терпят.  
— Дела, — протянул он, отворачиваясь. — Это все не так важно. Это же… просто гулянка. Праздник.  
— Гулянка? — Жозефина возмущенно выпрямилась. — Это Первый День! Это большой повод собраться вместе, почувствовать себя частью чего-то. Это очень важно.  
— Это гулянка.

Монтилье прищурилась — ее зеленые глаза того и гляди готовы были наградить его десятком стрел.

— Ну хорошо, — он подтолкнул тарелку с едой к ней, отвлекая от недовольства. — Что же такого особенного в этом празднике?  
— Он состоит из десятка элементов, каждый из которых представляет собой детальку мозаики, несущую часть культуры, сложившихся традиций…  
— Гулянка.  
— Ах так, — женщина надкусила хлебную палочку — и Лавеллан с дрожью представил, что-то же самое она бы сделала с его головой, если бы могла засунуть его себе в рот. — И как мне тебе с подобным настроением что-либо доказать?  
— Могла бы перечислить. Что-нибудь. Что отличает его от других. Отличает же что-то?  
— Разумеется. Начнем со снежных увеселений…  
— На второй зимний праздник его еще больше.  
— Праздничное печенье.  
— Его можно поесть на Сатиналью.  
— А подарки…  
— Ими можно обмениваться на дни рождения. Так даже лучше. Именинник должен чувствовать себя особенным. А не дарить все и всем.

Жозефина замолчала, хмурясь. Эльф ощутил, что его любовь к спорам не сыграла тут с ним ничего хорошего. Только отдалила от его женщины.  
Он ожидал, что она обидится и не захочет с ним разговаривать. Он бы на это рассчитывал, если бы не знал ее лучше. Но она была все же прекрасным дипломатом и подобные конфронтации встречала с пониманием.  
Сложив руки под подбородком, Монтилье оперлась о стол и посмотрела куда-то за его плечо невидящим взглядом.

— Есть кое-что. Одна вещь. Которую не встретишь больше нигде. Только на этот праздник.  
— Начало интригует.  
— Правда, она больше… носит местный характер, чем общий, но все же.  
— И что это? — Инквизитор заерзал.  
— В Антиве это обычное дело, но тут вряд ли кто-то слышал о фейерверке.  
— О чем?

Действительно.

— О фейерверке. У нас было принято поджигать разноцветные взрывчатые порошки. Они взлетали и светились в темном небе. Это было очень красиво.

Маханон запрокинул голову, пытаясь представить летающие порошки на потолке. Не вышло.

— Мы каждый год собирались на балконах — и это очень сплочало, потому что наружу выходила вся семья. И не только наша. Все балконы были заняты — соседями, другими знакомыми. Даже теми, кого терпеть не могли. Собирались, смотрели. И все черное небо покрывалось фонтанами цветных искр.  
— Звучит хорошо.  
— Это требует много приготовлений, да и со здешним климатом становится почти невозможным, — она вздохнула. — Я сперва думала заказать его оттуда, но дороги сейчас неспокойны. Не стоило рисковать.

Может быть, в его понимании Первый День и остался простой человеческой гулянкой, но для нее он много значил. Хотя бы потому, что как и его элементы, представляющие частички различных традиций, он был соткан из воспоминаний. Мирных, спокойных. У него самого было немного таких.  
А должно было быть больше.

…

И ведь она оказалась права. Даже Варрик сказал, что не может ничего обещать, когда дело касается такой труднодоступной штуки, как антиванский фейерверк.  
Но Лавеллан был персоной не из тех, которые быстро отступаются от своих замыслов. По крайней мере, он предпринял несколько попыток.  
Попытка первая. Совершенно законно он проник в таверну «Приют Вестника», навестил одного из парней Быка — Глыбу. Он что-то слышал о том, что тот проводит интересные эксперименты, и наконец решил поучаствовать в одном из них. Взяв немного его взрывчатого порошка, а заодно и краски, которой поделилась с ним почему-то Кассандра — и он ума не мог приложить, зачем она ей — Инквизитор начал свои изыскания. Смешав красный порошок красителя и взрывчатку, он выявил, что а) это сочетание несочитаемое, б) его штаны очень быстро горят.  
Попытка вторая. Совершенно незаконно он проник в обитель самых известных усов Скайхолда, где в последний раз видел цветную бумагу. Отвлекая Дориана разговорами о том, что кузнец собирается устроить ему личный сюрприз, выковав из остатков металла кулон в форме его задницы, Маханон унес целую стопочку. Покрошив ее в мелкую труху, он попытался устроить цветной фонтан. а) На фоне темного неба цвета потерялись, б) это едва ли походило на фонтан, больше на порцию бумажного снега, которого и так вокруг было завались.

Почти сдавшийся эльф почти отчаялся устроить незабываемый праздник, когда наконец вспомнил. Вспомнил, кто он есть.  
Он потер руки и приступил.

…

Кажется, расслабилась Жозефина только тогда, когда убедилась, что у всех празднующих достаточно выпивки. Она бы и дальше продолжила крутиться и вращаться по залу, проверяя, все ли забрали свои игрушки, и все ли угостились печеньем, но Лавеллану все же удалось ее подкараулить. Благо, ель была большая и пушистая, а он, будучи эльфом, прекрасно знал, как прятаться за деревьями.

— Не говори, что ты снова занята, — попросил он, беря ее за обе руки и отворачивая от зала, чтобы не отвлекать ее посторонними.  
— Странно, что ты пришел, — заметила она, — на обычную гулянку.

Инквизитор прищурился.

— Мне тоже нужно отдохнуть. Как и тебе.  
— Я уже отдохнула. Мне удалось перехватить пару часов сна и…

Он шагнул ближе, отпечатывая на ее губах многообещающий поцелуй. Щеки Жозефины мягко зарделись. Она осмотрелась, не вызвали ли они таким действием много внимания к своим персонам.

— Обычно на Первый День Года мы целуемся под омелой, — запинаясь, сказала она.

И это то, что он в ней так любил. Какой она становилась рядом с ним. Такой же, как он. Смущенной, влюбленной и немного нелепой.

— Кажется, я видел один веночек на балконе.  
— На балконе? И кто это умудрился его там повесить? Холодно же.

С твердым намерением транспортировать один из самых ярких символов праздника внутрь более теплого помещения, леди Монтилье направилась к высоким витражным дверям. Около них мало кто был — от каждого их стеклышка так и веяло морозом.

Ежась от холода, Жозефина вышла на середину балкона и оглянулась. Она уперла руки в бока, осмотрелась, но так и не нашла ни одного венка.

— Если это какой-то розыгрыш…

И она замолчала. В темном небе разгорался пожар. Взвиваясь, огни переплетались между собой и окрашивались из горячего рыжего в прохладный зеленый.

— Ты… я не… — женщина моргнула. — Ты достал… Неужели ты достал… где ты достал?

Набросив ей на плечи меховую накидку, Лавеллан стал рядом с ней. В его руках все еще был его посох, наконечник которого продолжал сверкать искрами.  
Наверное, она догадалась, что это проделки магии, но восхищенной быть не перестала.  
И Маханон снова подумал о том, что во всем есть свой смысл. Конечно, пауки от его огненных заклинаний ниц не падают, зато бабочки, сотканные из мирного пламени, делают его Жозефину такой счастливой.  
Она положила голову на его плечо и глубоко вздохнула.  
Приходил новый, совершенно новый год.

 

 

  



	8. История семь с половиной. Омела (Солас/ж!Адаар)

Хотя собрались и начали праздновать они намного раньше, самый разгар веселья пришелся на глубокую ночь, когда небо было ослепительно черным — самым черным за всю ночь. Через пару часов оно уже могло бы и посветлеть, но сейчас казалось, на нем нет ни единого просвета.  
  
Заводилой был, как и всегда, Варрик. Он забрался на высокий стул и скомандовал отставить столы с яствами к стенам, чтобы было больше места для танцев. Пока Блэкволл и некоторые товарищи их передвигали, гном уже бойко ускакал к Лелиане, вспоминающей молодость. Пошептав ей на ухо, он добился утвердительного кивка. Рыжая бард закрыла глаза, глубоко вдыхая, тронула струны лютни и запела.  
Музыка полилась рекой.  
  
Прячась от суетливой Жозефины, которая всенепременно хотела убедиться, что всем достанется все, Бык утащил целый окорок и разбирался с ним в углу, вытирая руки о занавески. Сидящая на его шее Сера крошила ему на лицо печенье и шлепала его по рогам, повторяя «танцы-танцы-танцы». Волей-неволей, ему пришлось подчиниться. Скоро в центре зала отплясывала странная фигура, составленная из кунари (в комплекте одна штука), эльфийки (в комплекте одна штука) и мальчика в шляпе (одна штука). Коул попал в эту передрягу случайно. Он думал, что просто тихо-скромно посидит на задворках веселья, наблюдая за остальными, но внезапно в его одиночество ворвалась здоровенная рука, вытягивая его в самый центр. Смеясь, он держался за рога и болтался на втором плече. Его же шляпа благополучно переместилась на голову Серы.  
Из тех, кто не принимал активное участие в праздничном вертепе, можно было заметить Дориана. Покручивая в своих руках кулон странной формы, он восседал на инквизиторском троне и любовался елью, его стараниями превратившуюся в достойный символ праздника. Вивьен занимала ту же позицию. В смысле, символа праздника. Вытянув длинную шею, она гордо сидела на высоком стуле, перебросив ногу за ногу и элегантно попивая коктейль. Некоторые из тех, кто уже подвыпил и забыл повод, по которому они здесь сегодня собрались, принимали ее за именинницу и даже поздравили несколько раз. Некоторые пытались преподнести ей дары, предварительно сорвав что-нибудь с елки, но Кассандра зорко следила за тем, чтобы все до поры до времени было на месте. Даже танцуя с Калленом, она не отрывала глаз от маленьких глиняных игрушек.  
  
Инквизитор вздохнула и потерла холодными руками свой бокал бренди. Солас, сидевший на диване рядом, тоже не разделял общего веселья. Сложив ладони на колено, он осматривал всех и улыбался уголком рта, будто зная что-то, чего не знали все они.  
Хиира подняла рогатую голову, глядя на маленький пучок омелы, висящий прямо над софой. Она твердо кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание эльфа.  
Солас посмотрел на нее, как на какую-то ветошь, а потом снова перевел взгляд на танцующих.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что принято у людей?  
— Нет.  
— Жозефина сказала мне, что она вешают эти растения, чтобы под ними целоваться.  
— Занятно.  
— Под ними должны целоваться те, кто под ними находятся.  
— Интересная информация.  
— Мы сидим под ними, Солас.  
— Мне кажется, ты что-то задумала, Инквизитор.  
— Ну…  
— Сразу нет.  
— Но…  
— Только эльфийские женщины.  
— Что?  
— Ничего.  
  
Адаар сделала еще один глоток бренди и поставила его на столик рядом, вновь поглядывая на Соласа. Да, они были не очень хорошо знакомы, но он единственный остался не занят, чтобы затащить его под омелу. Тем более, он и так под ней сидел. А праздничной романтики очень хотелось.  
К тому же, эльф был меньше нее в два раза.  
Кунари мысленно благословила себя и решительно подвинулась к нему ближе.  
В конце-то концов, традиции есть традиции.

 


End file.
